pas tout a fait seul
by hermisha
Summary: harry aura une grande surprise
1. Les lettres

Là ça va être mon deuxième fic alors soyez quand même pas trop exigeants. Disclamer : tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling sauf ceux que j'invente ATTENTION ATTENTION SPOILERS TOME 5  
  
Pas tout a fait seul Chapitre 1 Les lettres  
  
Un matin, pas n'importe lequel, celui du 31 juillet, celui de sa fête, il se réveilla et vit plusieurs hiboux, sans Hedwige, perchés sur sa fenêtre chacun portant une lettre .Il y avait entre autre le hibou du collège Poudlard, 2 hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas et le hibou de Ron. Harry trouva que la lettre de Poudlard était plus grosse que les autres années. Il commença par ouvrir la lettre d'un des hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Bonjour Harry, Nous t'invitons officiellement à aller à l'ouverture de notre boutique : Farces et attrapes chez Weasley. Nous avons hâte de te revoir surtout que c'est à cause de toi que nous avons la boutique. C'est le 2 août. Fred et George Weasley  
  
- J'espère que les dursley ne vont pas me l'interdire, se dit Harry Il regarda une autre lettre, celle de Ron.  
  
Salut Harry, Comment ça va? Moi ça va bien. Est-ce que Fred et George t'on invités à aller à a l'ouverture de la boutique. J'espère que oui puisque tu as financé leurs argent. Au fait comment vas-tu y aller? Je te retrouve au chemin de traverse avec Hermione ensuite tu viendras chez moi .J'ai manqué d'idée pour ton cadeau mais ça peut toujours servir. Ron Weasley  
  
Harry déballa l'emballage de son cadeau et vit de la poudre, pas n'importe laquelle, de la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- Pour une fois Ron a une bonne question, comment vais – je y aller?  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa question Hedwige arriva avec une lettre, il l'ouvrit :  
  
Cher Harry, Comment vas-tu? Les Dursley ne sont pas trop cruel avec toi? Tu seras chez toi le samedi 2 août? Moi et mes parents nous viendrions te chercher pour t'emmener au chemin de traverse par la suite on ira chez Ron .Demande aux Dursley si on peut mais s'ils ne veulent pas c'est pas grave on viendra pareil, c'est juste pour les avertir. Amitiés Hermione Ps : j'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau, de toute façon il peut toujours servir rappelle toi Nicolas Flamel et la pierre philosophale.  
  
Harry ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit le livre : L'histoire de Poudlard.  
  
-Au moins je n'ai plus a m'inquiéter de comment y aller!  
  
Il prit la lettre d'un hibou grand duc qu'il n'avait jamais vu :  
  
Bonjour M.Potter, Nous savons que c'est un peu tard, mais votre parrain M.Sirius Black vient d'être innocenté. Nous voulons aussi vous informer que dans son testament il était écrit qu'il vous donnait tout ses biens, y compris sa maison et son argent qui se retrouve dans le compte : 543 à Gringott. La clé est dans l'enveloppe. J'aimerais que vous nous répondiez sur le fait que vous voulez la maison de M.Black oui ou non. M.Fudge, du ministère de la magie  
  
Harry prit la clé et la mit au même endroit que la sienne.  
  
-je vais répondre après d'avoir lu la lettre qu'il reste, se dit Harry  
  
Il ouvrit la dernière lettre qui venait bien sur de l'école :  
  
Bonjour M.Potter Ce qui suivra est bien sur l'habituelle liste de fournitures qui changera selon la carrière que vous voulez faire : Les livres suivants  
  
Sort et enchantement 6  
  
Potion6  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal 6  
  
Métamorphose 6  
  
Occlumencie 1 (cette option s'applique seulement si vous le voulez)  
  
Le reste du matériel s'il est abîmé  
  
Harry tourna la feuille et vit :  
  
Voici les résultats de vos examens aux buses :  
  
Astronomie : A  
  
Divination : E  
  
Potion : O  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : O  
  
Sortilège : O  
  
Métamorphose : E  
  
Soins aux créatures magiques : O  
  
Histoire de la magie : A  
  
Harry fut surprit de voir qu'il avait eu 4 O, 2 E et 2 A.  
  
- super, je vais pouvoir prendre les matière pour être auror, se dit'il super content  
  
Harry lu plus bas :  
  
Voici maintenant le temps de choisir les matière que vous voulez prendre pour en aspic, renvoyez moi votre chouette le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Pour être auror :  
  
Potion : O  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : E  
  
Métamorphose : E  
  
Sortilèges : E  
  
Mais vous pouvez choisir d'autres options.  
  
Harry arrêta de lire .Il se dit qu'il allait choisir : potion, dcfm, métamorphose, sortilège et occlumencie (si ce n'était pas rogue qui enseignait). Il y avait une autre feuille dans l'enveloppe :  
  
Cher M.Potter, Voulez vous reprendre votre place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch?  
  
Harry fut vraiment content de cela, mais continua à lire  
  
Si oui voulez vous devenir le capitaine et vous occuper de reconstituer l'équipe? Le professeur Macgonnagal.  
  
Grâce à cette lettre Harry est devenu vraiment de bonne humeur, il s'empressa de répondre à Macgonnagal sur le fait qu'il voulait reprendre sa place au Quidditch :  
  
Cher professeur Macgonnagal, Tout d'abord je veux vous dire que je veux être capitaine et reprendre ma place au Quiditch .Deuxièmement que je choisis comme option pour cette année et l'année prochaine : potion, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilège et occlumencie. Harry Potter  
  
Il répondit à Fudge :  
  
Cher M.Fudge, Pour répondre à votre question : oui je veux avoir la maison des black Harry Potter  
  
Par la suite il décendit les escaliers pour aller demander au dursley (plutôt avertir) si Hermione pouvait venir le chercher.  
  
- oncle Vernon? Dit il  
  
-quoi ?aboya l'oncle Vernon (la relation n'était pas mieux entre eux)  
  
-euh, je voulais savoir si mon amie pouvait venir me chercher le 2 août  
  
-par la cheminée, dit l'oncle Vernon, méfiant  
  
-non non, répondit Harry, ils viendront avec une voiture  
  
-bon c'est d'accord, dit l'oncle Vernon, toujours avec son grognement.  
  
Harry manqua d'échapper un cri de joie, il se retint juste à temps. Il monta dans sa chambre et répondit à Hermione :  
  
Salut Hermione, Les dursley sont d'accord, tu peut venir me chercher.Ca va bien et non les dursley ne sont pas cruel avec moi, juste comme d'habitude. Harry  
  
Harry donna la lettre pour Hermione à Hedwige, celle de Macgonnagal au hibou de l'école et celle du ministère au hibou grand duc. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Ron :  
  
Salut Ron, Ca va bien. Fred et George m'ont bien sur invité. Et la façon dont je vais aller au chemin de traverse est que Hermione va venir me chercher. Harry  
  
Harry déposa sa plume et décendit prendre le petit déjeuner en ayant hâte au 2 août.  
  
Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Review s'il vous plait. 


	2. Au chemin de traverse

Salut tout le monde j'espère que je n'ai pas mi longtemps pour vous. Bon une review, je continue quand même mais si j'en ai pas plus que 3 je continue pas. Place à l'histoire :  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Au chemin de traverse  
  
Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent comme 2 semaines à Harry. Ce n'était pas parce que les dursley le maltraitait non juste parce qu'il avait hâte de quitter cette maison et d'aller dans la maison de Sirius, maintenant la sienne. Finalement le 2 août arriva. Dès 6 heures Harry était prêt .Il ramassa ses vêtements moldu éparpillés dans la chambre, il prit aussi ses anciens livres et son ancien matériel, y comprit son balai, que Macgonnagal lui avait finalement remi. À 9 heures, il décendit en bas pour le petit- déjeuner .Dès qu'il eu fini de préparer et de manger son petit-déjeuner, il remonta, en haut, dans sa chambre, pour redécendre avec ses bagages et être prêt à l'arrivée d'Hermione .Une heure plus tard, elle arriva avec comme prévu une auto de moldu. Ses parents aidèrent Harry à amener ses bagages. Une fois dans l'automobile, Harry et Hermione se mirent à parler de tout et de rien.  
  
- alors tu as passé un beau mois? Demanda Hermione à Harry  
  
-bof, pas meilleur que les autres années, et toi Hermione?  
  
-Super bien ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé tout seul dans ta chambre.  
  
-C'est sur que je me suis ennuyé mais j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à te dire  
  
-c'est quoi ? C'est quoi? Dit Hermione  
  
-bon la première c'est que Sirius a été innocenté  
  
-ce n'est pas un peu trop tard?  
  
-oui!  
  
Et tout deux commencèrent à rire.  
  
-qu'est ce que l'autre bonne nouvelle?  
  
-dans son testament, Sirius a dit qu'il me dédirait ses biens, ce qui comprend : sa maison et son compte à Gringott.  
  
-oh super, tu dois être content Harry?  
  
-tu l'as dit  
  
-nous sommes arrivés à Londres, je vous fais débarquer et nous repartons Bye Hermione, ma chérie.  
  
Harry, Hermione et ses parents aidèrent Harry et Hermione à débarquer leurs bagages et puis les parents de Hermione partirent.  
  
-Hermione, comment allons nous faire pour transporter nos bagages?  
  
-ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout.  
  
Elle sortit 2 sacs a dos de ses bagages.  
  
- tu vois ces sacs  
  
-oui  
  
-eh bien tu peux mettre autant de choses que tu veux et ça rentrera et ça ne sera pas trop lourd.  
  
-super, tu es vraiment brillante Hermione.  
  
-viens, allons au chemin de traverse  
  
Harry et Hermione traversèrent le chaudron baveur, allèrent à l'arrière et prirent leurs baguettes pour appuyer sur les bonnes briques. Une fois arrivés au chemin de traverse, ils allèrent à Gringott, la banque des sorciers.  
  
-Voici la clé pour le coffre 713 et pour le coffre 543  
  
Le gobelin de l'autre côté du comptoir le regarda bizarrement mais le laissa embarquer.  
  
-Et voici la clé pour le coffre 726, dit Hermione  
  
Le gobelin accepta de la laisser embarquer  
  
Harry trouva que ça bougeait plus que d'habitude et se dit que Hagrid n'aurait pas aimé être là. Arrivés tout près de la chambre 543, le train stoppa, Harry et Hermione furent surpris, mais, le gobelin murmura :  
  
- encore!c'est la dixième fois aujourd'hui!  
  
Puisque les gobelins ne peuvent pas faire de magie, le gobelin appela avec un objet moldu, un sois disant Walkie-talkie :  
  
-mhtfe ?  
  
-oui?  
  
-il y a encore un problème en bas  
  
-ok je vais essayer de le régler  
  
Ils attendirent quinze minutes avant que le wagon se remit en marche .Deux secondes plus tard, le wagon s'arrêta mais cette fois ci c'était parce qu'ils était devant le coffre 543.Harry entra et faillit tomber par en arrière : son parrain avait énormément d'agent dans son compte, la même quantité que lui. Il en prit un petit peu .Il réembarqua et le wagon repartit. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite devant le coffre 713.Harry fit la même chose qu'avec celui de Sirius .Ils allèrent ensuite à celui d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle eu fini ils remontèrent, débarquèrent et sortirent de Gringott.  
  
-tu sais à quoi est dû l'arrêt du wagon dans Grin...  
  
-HARRY HERMIONE HARRY HERMIONE  
  
Harry et Hermione se retournèrent et virent la famille Weasley  
  
-comme je suis contente de vous revoir, dit Molly Weasley en les serrant dans ses bras  
  
-maman laisse les un peu respirer, dit Ron  
  
-ok, je vais vous laisser acheter vos fournitures on se retrouve au chaudron baveur pour manger.  
  
-ok  
  
Les trois amis partirent acheter leurs fournitures tout en parlant.  
  
- êtes vous allés à Gringott?  
  
-oui  
  
-est-ce que le wagon s'est arrêté en plein milieu? Dirent Harry et Ron ensemble  
  
-oui, répondirent Hermione et Ron  
  
-vous croyez que c'est dû à quoi ce problème?  
  
-aucune idée  
  
Ils firent presque tout les magasins .Pour finir ils allèrent chez Fleury et bott. C'est là qu'ils se décidèrent à parler des matières qu'ils avaient choisis .Harry fut déçu pour une première fois ils n'auraient pas les mêmes cours, ils auraient juste les cours obligatoires en commun.  
  
Un peu plus tard ils allèrent manger au chaudron baveur, tout était très bon .Vers une heure ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Fred et George .Harry entra et un pétard éclata dans son dos, il fut un moment surpris mais peu après il commença à rire avec les autres.  
  
- C'est un détecteur de mouvement, c'est un peu comme une trappe mais à la place de te prendre le pied ça te lance un pétard, amusant non?  
  
-oui!!  
  
Alors qu'Harry, Hermione et la famille Weasley marchaient ils rencontrèrent pleins de farces et attrapes .Vint le temps du discourt :  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde bienvenue chez notre boutique de farces et attrapes, que nous n'aurions jamais pu ouvrir sans Harry Potter  
  
Il y eu plein d'applaudissements.  
  
-j'espère que vous allez acheter pleins de choses et nous recommander à vos amis .Merci.  
  
Encore pleins d'applaudissements .Harry acheta tout ce qui lui plaisait en se disant que ça pouvait toujours servir. Il dit au revoir à Fred et George et s'en alla en compagnie de la famille Weasley et Hermione.  
  
C'est le plus long chapitre que J'ai jamais fait!!! Reviews 


	3. Enfin le quidditch!

J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu  
  
Merci a zerf d'avoir mi une review  
  
Pas tout a fait seul  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Enfin le quidditch!!  
  
Après avoir quitté le nouveau magasin de Fred et George, la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione allèrent au terrier. Ils prirent un bon souper puis allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva vers 10 :00, s'habilla et décendit prendre son déjeuner.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, dirent Molly, Hermione et Ginny qui étaient en train de déjeuner  
  
-Bonjour, comment ça va? Demanda Harry  
  
-bien  
  
-bien  
  
-bien, et toi?  
  
-ça va!  
  
-Ron est encore en train de dormir ?, demanda Ginny  
  
-oui  
  
-oh quel paresseux  
  
Harry se sentit un peu honteux,Ron et lui avait parlés jusqu'à minuit,il n'ajouta rien.  
  
- qu'est ce que tu veux manger mon chéri,nous avons des toast , des beignets , des céréales , du jus d'orange , des clémentines, des crêpes , des gaufres, des œuf et du bacon.  
  
- je pense que des toasts et du jus d'orange devraient suffire  
  
-tout de suite  
  
Molly partit préparer ce qu'Harry voulait.2 minutes plus tard ce fut prêt  
  
Harry regarda ce qu'elle lui avait donné, tout avait l'air délicieux, il mangea tout doucement afin de savourer le bon repas. Le repas fini Hermione lui demanda :  
  
-on va dehors pour voler sur balais?  
  
-mais, tu n'as pas de balai!  
  
-mon cher Harry tu as manqué des bouts je m'en suis acheté un pendant que toi et Ron vous bardiez, alors Ginny va chercher ton balai, toi aussi Harry  
  
-je ne savais pas que tu t'en étais acheté un mais tu devrait peut-être aller chercher le tien toi aussi!  
  
Ginny, Harry et Hermione allèrent chercher leurs balais puis se rejoignirent dehors.  
  
-vous saviez que si l'on monte assez haut mais pas trop on pouvait voir la ville?  
  
-non  
  
-non  
  
-est-ce que l'on y va?  
  
-oui, dirent Harry et Hermione en chœur  
  
Harry et Hermione suivirent Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés en haut.  
  
-Wow, c'est beau on voit le bord de la mer  
  
-tu as raison Hermione c'est très beau  
  
-oui c'est beau mais descendons un peu je ne veux pas que maman nous voit ici, descendons. - à vos ordres chef, dit Harry Tout trois partirent à rire. Ils jouèrent un mini parti de quidditch en jouant seulement avec gardien et poursuiveurs .Harry fut gardien et les deux filles poursuiveuses. Ils ne jouèrent même pas cinq minutes que Ron vint les rejoindre suivi de Fred et Georges.  
  
- on peut jouer?  
  
-oui, mais on va jouer à tour de rôle, on va échanger dès que vous serez revenus avec vos balais.  
  
Tout trois allèrent chercher leurs balais au pas de course. Une minute après ils étaient revenus.  
  
- Bon Ron tu seras gardien et Georges et moi nous serons poursuiveurs, décida Fred  
  
Tout six jouèrent ainsi, en échangent toutes les cinq minutes, au bout de vingt minutes ils arrêtèrent et Ginny trouva le moment idéal pour montrer sa magnifique découverte à Georges, Fred et Ron.  
  
- eh, vous voulez voir quelque chose que j'ai découvert?  
  
- oui dirent Fred, Ron et Georges en chœur  
  
- eh bien suivez moi  
  
Tous montèrent en haut afin de voir la ville et la mer.  
  
- est-ce que vous le saviez que l'on pouvait voir la ville et la mer d'ici  
  
-non  
  
-non  
  
-non  
  
-et vous ?  
  
Ginny s'adressait à Fred et Georges.  
  
-on l'avait déjà vu!  
  
- quoi? Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit? Demandèrent Ginny et Ron en chœur  
  
- euh, vous n'aviez pas de balais, vous n'étiez même pas à Poudlard.  
  
- mais il y a des vieux balais dans le grenier!  
  
- oui mais ... on ne s'est pas donné la peine d'aller les chercher  
  
Harry et Hermione se sentirent un peu de trop dans cette conversation, ils redescendirent sur terre. Justement dès qu'ils furent descendus de leurs balais Mrs Weasley arriva et dit :  
  
- Harry? Tu veux voir ta nouvelle maison?  
  
-quoi? Tout de suite?  
  
- oui oui, demande à Ron et Hermione si ils veulent venir avec toi  
  
- ok j'y vais  
  
Mrs Weasley rentra dans la maison.  
  
-Hermione ?  
  
- quoi ?  
  
- tu veux venir dans la maison de Sirius?  
  
-c'est maintenant la tienne -oui ou non?  
  
- oui  
  
-parfait je m'en vais demander à Ron  
  
- je te suis  
  
Lorsque Harry et Hermione furent arrivés en haut, les Weasley étaient encore en train de se chicaner.  
  
- Ron tu peux venir 2 secondes  
  
-oui  
  
Ils descendirent un peu.  
  
-que voulait tu me dires?  
  
-tu veux venir avec moi dans la maison des Blacks?  
  
-c'est maintenant « ta » maison pas la maison des Blacks, mais oui je veux bien  
  
- allons voir ta mère alors.  
  
Ils descendirent encore plus bas prirent leurs balais en mains puis se dirigèrent vers la maison.  
  
-M'man on est prêts  
  
-bien, allez déposer vos balais en haut puis venez me rejoindre ici.  
  
Harry et Ron partirent dans la chambre de celui-ci et Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny. Ils déposèrent leurs balais puis rejoignirent Mrs Weasley au salon. Tout de suite elle se rua sur Harry.  
  
-comment veux tu appeler ta nouvelle maison?  
  
Harry réfléchit longuement mais se décida à l'appeler : le palace.  
  
- Wow quel beau nom , s'écria Hermione dès que Harry fit par de l'idée du nom de sa nouvelle maison.  
  
- le palace ... d'accord, dit Mrs Weasley  
  
Elle prit sa baguette magique en main et un chapeau dans l'autre, elle jeta un sort puis expliqua :  
  
-Maintenant quand tu voudras allez chez toi tu prendra ce chapeau et tu diras : le palace,c'est correct ? allons y.  
  
Tout quatre touchèrent le chapeau soit disant un portoloin. Une minute plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du 12 square avenue .Ils se glissèrent discrètement vers l'avant puis rentrèrent dans la maison .Harry se dit qu'il ferait tout pour cacher le tableau de la mère de Sirius, il regarda le tableau puis fit un bond par en arrière...  
  
Le chapitre est fini , je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas gentille de couper là mais ,c'est la vie!! Oo 


	4. Le palace

Bon cette fois il faut que j'aie des reviews une ça ne me suffit pas 2 ça peut passer mais plus ça fait toujours plaisir!Ce chapitre va peut-être être plus court  
  
Petit extrait de la fin du dernier chapitre : Tout quatre touchèrent le chapeau soit disant un portoloin. Une minute plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du 12 square avenue .Ils se glissèrent discrètement vers l'avant puis rentrèrent dans la maison .Harry se dit qu'il ferait tout pour cacher le tableau de la mère de Sirius, il regarda le tableau puis fit un bond par en arrière...  
  
Chapitre 4  
Le Palace  
  
...À la place du portrait de la mère de Sirius il y avait Sirius. De plus, il parlait :  
  
- Bonjour Harry j'imagine que tu es content de me voir dans ta maison?  
  
-oh oui très content!!  
  
Ça se voyait qu'il était content, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! Harry décida de regarder toutes les parties de la maison pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de choses nouvelles. En entrant dans la cuisine, Harry eu la surprise de voir Dobby en train de faire la vaisselle.  
  
- Dobby, que fais tu ici?  
  
-Dobby a su par le professeur Dumbledore que Mr Harry Potter avait maintenant sa propre maison.  
  
- mais Kreattur alors?  
  
- Oh Kreattur a subi un sortilège d'amnésie  
  
- Ohhhh pauvre Kreattur!!!!S'exclama Hermione  
  
Mais personne ne songea à lui répondre.  
  
-Mr Harry Potter suivez moi dehors.  
  
-Juste Harry , Dobby , juste Harry .  
  
Puis Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent Dobby alors que Mrs Weasley restait dans la cuisine. Puis Harry stoppa assez rapidement :  
  
-Wow, Dobby c'est toi qui as fait ça?  
  
-Non monsi... Harry  
  
-Mais qui alors?  
  
-c'est Dumbledore, Harry, avec tout ses pouvoirs  
  
- Wow !!!  
  
Ron, qui venait de sortir suivit d'Hermione s'écria :  
  
-Wow comment un terrain de Quidditch (eh oui c'est ça) a pu être installé dans un quartier de moldus.  
  
À ce moment Dumbledore apparut en transplanant :  
  
-Eh bien voilà l'explication : ce terrain de Quidditch a reçu plusieurs sorts par exemple un sort pour le rendre transparent,mais le terrain aussi a eu des sorts par exemple , il a reçu un sort pour agrandir la place.  
  
-Ah et c'est vous qui avez jeté les sorts?  
  
-Euh oui c'est bien moi!Mais maintenant je dois retourner à mon travail à Poudlard, je suis venu car mon intuition m'a dit que quelqu'un avait besoin d'une réponse. Au revoir et on se revoit à Poudlard.  
  
-Au revoir professeur Dumbledore, dirent les trois amis en chœur  
  
-un grand homme Dumbledore, un très grand homme, murmura Dobby  
  
-Dobby, je vais rentrer pour voir ma chambre, dit Harry  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent tout trois en haut au deuxième étage. Maintenant Harry ne partageait plus sa chambre avec Ron, il avait sa chambre à lui et pour Ron et Hermione c'était pareil. Après avoir visité toute la maison ainsi que ses petits recoins, le trio rejoignit Mrs dans la cuisine afin de retourner au terrier avec le portoloin.  
  
-Au revoir Harry, dit Dobby  
  
-Au revoir Dobby, dit Harry  
  
-Au revoir Ron et Hermione, dit Dobby  
  
-Au revoir Dobby, dirent Ron et Hermione  
  
-Au revoir Mrs Weasley, dit Dobby -Dobby vous pouvez m'appeler Molly, au fait, au revoir, dit Molly Weasley  
  
-Harry , je te laisse te servir du portoloin,dit Molly Weasley  
  
-D'accord , mettez vos mains sur le chapeau , 3 , 2 , 1 ....  
  
1 minute plus tard ils se retrouvèrent au terrier(Je sais qu'un portoloin ne peux pas faire aller-retour mais j'invente ça).La famille Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione furent appelés pour souper quelques minutes après leurs retour de la maison d'Harry. Ils soupèrent et se couchèrent tôt vu que le lendemain il faudrait qu'ils se lèvent tôt puisqu'il fallait qu'ils se rendent au poudlard express afin d'arriver à poudlard.  
  
Je sais,il est plus court que les autres mais il fait 4 pages et 1/3.Reviews please 


	5. La lettre en retard

Ca a mis longtemps pour la suite mais elle est là!

Lumenni : oui un peu lol

Lilisthebest : Ok je vais essayer d'approfondir dans les autres chapitres

Zerf : désolée

Adrianna Rogue : Merci

Exos Mimbulus : Merci

Colibri Noir : Merci quand même lol

Pas tout a fait seul, chapitre 5

Il était 8 :30 et Harry dormait toujours.

-Allez réveillez vous bande de paresseux

Harry se réveilla enfin .Il regarda le lit d'a côté, celui de Ron, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul paresseux. Par contre, Hermione arriva dans le cadre de la porte, empressée, elle avait une lettre à la main.

-Harry, toujours pas habillé?

-Euh non, fit celui-ci, gêné

-En tout cas, tu viens de recevoir une lettre

-Ah euh d'accord

Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé une lettre aussi tard dans l'été .Il revint dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa lettre. Elle venait de l'école.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont oublié pour m'envoyer une lettre aussi tardive? » pensa Harry

Celui-ci ouvrit sa lettre et la lut :

_Cher M.Potter,_

_Nous voudrions vous demandez si le poste de préfet vous intéresse. M. Weasley trouve que trop de responsabilités sont rattachées à ce poste_

« C'est bien Ron » se dit Harry

_Nous vous offrons donc d'être préfet. Donnez nous votre réponse par hibou peu de temps après avoir reçu votre lettre._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry resta stupéfait pendant un long moment. Ron le tira de ses pensées :

-Alors c'était quoi cette lettre?

-Dumbledore m'offrait d'être préfet.

-Tu vas accepter?

-Euh oui, surrement

-Ah... Dit Ron avant de

sortir de la chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend? »

Harry sortit à son tour afin d'aller prendre un bref petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la cuisine, Mrs Weasley se jeta sur lui :

-Vite vite viens déjeuner, il est déjà 8:45

« Justement il reste assez de temps le train part à 11:00 »

Il s'assit quand même à la table et mangea la toast qui était déjà préparée pour lui, il en mangeait à tous les matins.

-Avez-vous ramassé ce qui traînait? Avez vous fait vos valises?

-oups, firent Ron et Harry en sortant de table

Hermione hocha la tête et soupira :

-Toujours les mêmes ces deux là !

Elle se leva.

-Je vais voir si je peux les aider.

-Tu est bien gentille Hermione, de faire ça pour eux, dit Mrs Weasley

La jeune fille hausa les épaules et monta les escaliers.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

-euh ben euh....

-C'est correct, je vais aller m'amuser avec Ginny

Elle leurs fit signe de sortir de la chambre.

-Non non reste on a besoin de ton aide.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Harry et Ron avaient fini de tous mettre dans leurs valises mais disons que c'était grâce à Hermione.

-Allez dépêchez vous,cria la voix de Mrs Weasley au sous sol, Si vous continuez comme ça vous aller manquer le train.

-Oui oui, on a fini maintenant.

Hermione alla dans la chambre de Ginny chercher ses valises et toutes deux descendirent les escaliers à la suite des garçons. Mrs Weasley était tout prêt de la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Allez mettre vos bagages dans la voiture, Fred et George, vous venez aussi.

-Mais pourquoi?Lança Fred.

-Nous n'allons plus à Poudlard, dit son frère jumeau

Mrs Weasley,surprise de la réponse de ses fils réussi quand même à répliquer :

-Lorsque Bill et Charlie avaient finis leurs études ils venaient quand même vous voir partir.

Mrs Weasley sortit avant que les jumeaux ne répondent.

Fred dit à George :

-Allons y , on pourra agacer Ginny et Ron si maman n'est pas trop prêt

-Ouais tu as raison

-Fred?George?Qu'est ce que vous attendez?

Ceux-ci sortirent de la maison en traînant des pieds .La voiture avait,comme elle avait déjà été, été agrandie de l'intérieur .Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient assis à l'avant,au milieu il y avait Fred,Ginny et George et finalement à l'arrière il y avait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mr Weasley conduisait la voiture. Ils arrivèrent à 10 :50.

-Vite passez la barrière, dit Mrs Weasley, empressée, Oh non, revenez ,vous avez oublié vos bagages.

Harry et Ron passèrent la barrière à la suite de Ginny et d'Hermione. Celle-ci dit :

-Venez dans ce wagon, on trouveras un compartiment après.

Juste après, la sonnerie qui réveillait les élèves encore endormis et qui voulait dire que le train allait partir, sonna. Ils se précipitèrent sur une des fenêtres du wagon.

-Bye maman, bye papa, dit Ginny

-Bye, dit Fred

-Nous on reste chez nous, continua George

-Parce que l'on est majeurs, NOUS.

-Fini l'école.

-Fini tous ces examens débiles

-Enfin de retour à notre propre nature

-Et enfin libre

Mrs Weasley lança un regard noir aux jumeaux. Ginny fit une grimace à ceux-ci mais George la lui rendit. Ron fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu.

Le train partit et tous quatre continuèrent à faire des signes de la mains jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les voient plus.

-Fred, George, ce n'est pas gentil de leurs dire ça. Dit Mr Weasley lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent.

-Eh bien quoi? C'est bien vrai non?Répondit Fred sur le coup

Mr Weasley resta bouche bée,il était surprit que ses fils répondent aussi rapidement,il ne trouva rien à dire à cette réplique. Les jumeaux furent bien contents de s'en tirer comme ça.

--------------------------------------

Comme chaque fois ça a pris du temps et j,en suis vraiment désolée, Reviews please.


	6. Le voyage en train

Ça m'énerve, ça me prend toujours pleins de temps mettre un chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnez et que vous allez quand même le lire.

Réponses Aux Reviews :

Il y en a aucunes, franchement je vais arrêter de publier cette fic sur si ça continue.

Chapitre 6, Le voyage en train

Dans le train, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny cherchèrent un compartiment vide, il y en avait un complètement à l'arrière. Les quatre sorciers s'assirent .Mais Hermione se leva d'un bond et dit :

-Harry, viens il faut aller à l'avant du train pour la réunion des préfets.

Celui-ci se leva ainsi que Ginny.

-Tu me diras ou c'est , mais pourquoi tu te lèves , Ginny ?

-Eh bien j'ai été nommée préfète, je suis en 5ème année si vous l'avez oublié

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit? Fit Hermione, indignée

-euh , eh bien, je voulais vous garder la surprise,dit Ginny avec un ton qui faisait comme si elle s'était fait prendre sur le fait.

-Ah!

-Bon alors on y va? Dit Ginny après un moment de silence

-Oui bien sur, lança Hermione

-Pauvre toi Ron, dit Harry,tu reste tout seul.

Il s'apprêta à sortir puis dit :

-Je me suis trompé, en fait tu ne sera pas seul.

Alors qu'il sortait, Neville entra.

---------------------------------------

Harry et Ginny suivirent Hermione jusqu'au premier compartiment en passant devant une cinquantaine de ceux-ci. Arrivés à destination, ils virent plusieurs 6ème de l'an passé et aussi des 5ème .Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, les préfets en chefs expliquèrent le rôle des préfets :

-Les préfets se chargent d'aider les professeurs lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'aide, de faire régner le calme dans leur salle commune…

Ceux-ci continuèrent pendant un quart d'heure.

-Tout cela est bien compris?

-oui, dirent quelques élèves mais surtout les 5ème car les 6ème le savaient déjà.

-Très bien, alors maintenant, les 6ème j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez.

Hermione releva subitement la tête.

-Je voulais vous dire que l'année prochaine lorsque vous serrez en 7ème année et le directeur va choisir deux préfets en chefs donc si vous voulez l'être vous avez intérêt à bien faire votre travail .Qui sait vous allez peut-être être choisis.

-Pour aujourd'hui, votre travail sera de jeter un coup dans les couloirs

Les préfets partirent mais Hermione et Harry restèrent.

-Ça marche comment être choisis? demanda Hermione aux 2 préfets en chef

-On le sait pas vraiment mais on se doutes que chaque années c'est soit Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ensembles comme cette année ou Serpentard et Gryffondor.

-Ah

-Admettons que le meilleur préfet des 6ème année est à Serdaigle, ils vont prendre de meilleur de Poufsouffle et ce sera les deux préfets en chef.

-ok merci, viens Harry.

Celui-ci et Hermione sortirent du compartiment et se dirigèrent vers les derniers .Arrivés Hermione s'installa sur une banquette et sortit un livre de son sac, Ron se pencha pour voir le titre, il lut :

-Les écoles de sorcelleries au moyen age, Hermione? Est-ce qu'il fallait l'acheter?

- Je l'ai pas vu sur la liste, dit Neville qui était resté avec Ron

-Non, il ne l'était pas c'est pour mes connaissances générales

Ron leva les yeux en l'air.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter!

Hermione ne s'en soucia guerre. Il n'y eu aucune interruptions pendant le reste du voyage, sauf parfois des élèves de Gryffondor qui venaient leur dire bonjour.

Arrivés à destination (Poudlard), les jeunes sorciers descendirent du train pour se trouver une diligence, bien sur, Harry, Hermione et Ginny durent superviser le déroulement des tâches puisqu'ils étaient préfets.

Ron et Neville durent donc s'occuper de leurs bagages et animaux. Ceux-ci trouvèrent une diligence de libre. Environs 10 minutes plus tard, leurs amis vinrent les rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la Grande Salle .Lorsque tous le monde ou presque fut assis la file des première années arriva. Mais dans la file, il y avait une fille qui devait avoir à peu près leur age.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? Demanda Harry à Ron, il me semble que l'on réparti juste les premières années.

Voilà le chapitre 6 est fini, j'attends toujours des reviews mais je n'en ai jamais. Désolée pour ce chapitre qui est si court.


End file.
